Flowery Dresses
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Elesis can also wear those awfully girly-dresses, you know. Ronan doesn't seem to think about it too much, though.


**'heRsheys says**: It's nice to write every once in a while. I hope you guys like what I did. :)

* * *

**Flowery Dresses**

_'heRsheys ChoColatier_

Elesis huffed as she re-adjusted the boxes she was carrying. Lire, who was walking ahead of her, turned to her and smiled. "You okay there?"

"Perfectly fine." Elesis hesitated before continuing, "...the guys?"

"Hm?" Lire said absent-mindedly as they continued to head to the workshop. "Oh, I heard they were back from the mission." She turned to Elesis again and grinned mischievously. "Already missing your man, huh?"

The redhead flushed. "I-I do not...!" Her hold on the boxes loosened and she quickly tried to recover herself to stop the boxes from tumbling off. "And what do you mean 'man'? He's hardly one," she said with a pout.

"Whatever you say," the archer said in a sing-song voice.

As they got near the workshop, they heard some familiar voices. "I think Ryan and Ronan are in the workshop," Lire said excitedly.

Elesis listened and did indeed hear the Knight Mage's voice. As they neared the door of the workshop, the boys' voices were clearer.

"What about girls in flowery dresses or something?" It was Ryan's voice. The two girls halted on their tracks and mentally decided to listen, Elesis especially.

"It's nice to see girls in flowery dresses or something every once in a while..."

Lire stared at Elesis, mouth agape. Said redhead just stared right back. Elesis jerked when Lire suddenly grabbed the boxes, placed it on the floor, grabbed her wrist then dragged her away from the workshop. Apparently, the two of them didn't hear what the Knight had said next.

Ryan laughed, "I couldn't blame you. Aah, young love."

Ronan threw the rag he was using at Ryan's face. "Speak for yourself, Druid."

* * *

"Lire! What are you doing?" Elesis exclaimed.

"I can't believe he said that! And I'm getting worried about that blank look you're having right now," the archer said, slamming her closet open and throwing clothes here and there.

"Blank look?" Elesis asked with an indifferemt tone. "What are you talking about?"

Finally deciding on something, she turned to Elesis. Her friend's features were, indeed, pokerfaced. "You are totally affected by what you heard earlier."

Elesis huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Heard what? All I heard were girlish chit-chats inside the workshop," she said with gritted teeth.

"Don't worry. I'll do something about it," Lire said with a grin.

Elesis looked at the blonde with confusion.

* * *

Amy clapped her hands and squealed. "A picnic? It would be nice to have one."

Jin sctatched the back of his head, "We _have _been overworking ourselves with missions lately."

"Right!" Lire agreed. "Just outside the meadows would be fine."

"I'm going to wear my best casual clothes ever!" Amy exclaimed dragging Mari and Arme along with her.

"Guess we have to go change, too," Ryan said as a matter-of-fact.

Lire raised a fine eyebrow at him. "Well, if you'd rather stay in your heavy and stinky armor on this s'posed-to-be-relaxing-and-fun-picnic, then feel free to do so."

"Sheesh. Okay, okay!" Ryan said in defeat before turning on his heels.

"Feisty. I like that," Sieghart said with a laugh then turned and walked away. Jin and Ronan followed.

Lire grabbed Elesis' wrist again. "You're coming with me," she said and dragged a panicking redhead.

* * *

Mari carefully placed the blanket that was to be sat upon by everyone. Arme immediately flopped down once the blanket was in place. She let out a heavily relieved sigh. "This is totally the life!" Beside her, Ryan and Lass were heartily devouring the sandwiches.

Totally relaxed and lying on the smooth grass was Sieghart. Enjoying the faint heat of the sun and the cooling wind, he smiled. Opening an eye, he addressed the boy that was sitting next to him. "You all right there, son?"

"Don't call me 'son', Sieghart. It sounds so...weird." He looked around and didn't catch a single sight of fiery red hair. "I'm just wondering what's them so long?"

Sieghart smirked. "Missing your woman already, laddie?"

Ronan bushed, "Wha-!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence when Sieghart suddenly whistled and spoke.

"My, my. I don't think you need to be so longing now."

"Don't be stu-" His words were once again cut off when he turned and saw the redhead. Even his other friends were in awe.

Lire grinned. "Tah-dah! I present to you: Elesis Sieghart!"

Elesis blushed madly and turned to Lire, "What is this? Some kind of fashion show?"

The blonde raised her hands in defense and exclaimed she was just joking. Everybody went back to their chatting, eating and relaxing. Ronan was still gaping, though.

Her hair was untied and it cascaded down her back. She was wearing a simple white knee-length dress with cherry blossoms at the hem of the skirt. He wanted to laugh when he saw her toes wriggle in her sandals. He knew she always do that when she's embarrassed and/or nervous. She was... pretty.

Elesis looked at Ronan and blushed when she saw him still looking at her. Act like a lady, she thought to herself. Gathering her wits, she moved and sat down beside the Knight; uncomfortably folding her legs under her and making sure her dress was fine and dandy. She did her best to give him a smile that was lady-like, and she guessed it worked when she saw Ronan surprised and flustered.

Throughout the picnic, Ronan felt really awkward. It was just so uncomfortable to sit beside a really pretty girl, especially if that really pretty girl is Elesis. They didn't really talk much, just simple and very short utterances then stolen glances here and there.

Elesis squirmed and felt a slight pain on her leg. She thought nothing of it and continued to munch, instead of devour, on the sandwich.

"Haaa! So tiring, yet refreshing!" Lire said as she flopped down beside Elesis. "I never knew Lass was so good at badminton."

"Wouldn't want to dissapoint this badminton-enthusiast over here." Lass patted Arme beside him, and the mage simply glared in response. He turned his attention to Ronan. "The two haven't stood up from that same position since we got here."

The knight awkwardly smiled and didn't give a single response. He watched Elesis munch still on the sandwich.

"Oh no! I still have to finish unpacking those boxes we bought in earlier." Lire sighed, "Oh well, back to work."

Ryan stood, "Come on, I'll help you."

"We should get going, too." Arme said and Lass nodded.

Going along with the others, Elesis moved to leave but as she unfolded her legs, she felt a sharp pain shoot along her right leg. She yelped and Ronan was beside her in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"My right leg... It hurts..."

Ronan sighed. "That's because you've been sitting in that same position for hours." He gently took her right foot and laid it on his lap.

"Come on, come on." Amy tugged on Jin's arm. "Let's give the two lil' lovebirds some privacy," she said as she winked at Elesis who flushed.

As the other chasers went, Ronan gently massaged the foot that laid on his lap. Silence ensued between the two of them.

"You look good in that dress," Ronan suddenly said.

Elesis blushed but huffed in mild annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. "I certainly thought you would," she said in a snappy tone that made the guy in front of her jerk his head up.

"Huh?"

Overwhelmed by the anger as she remembered what happened at the workshop, she turned her head to the side with a 'hmph!'. "I overheard you and Ryan talking at the workshop. You said... You said it would be nice for you to see girls in flowery dresses." Ronan looked at her with wide eyes. "Well, who could blame you? All your girlfriend wore are unattractive and scary armoire." Elesis felt her eyes water and gritted her teeth in annoyance because of it.

"Elesis..." she heard her name being called buy didn't bother to look at him.

"Elesis..." She was being stubborn, as usual.

"Elesis."

"What?" she abruptly turned to him, annoyed, but then stopped when she saw he was looking at her with gentle eyes and an easy smile. She felt her heart flutter.

"So you so heard us talking in the workshop..." he said, his attention shifting to the foot laid on his lap. Good thing I especially washed my feet today, Elesis sighed with relief.

"Apparently though, you didn't hear what I said next."

"Eh?" Confused, Elesis inclined her head. "What do you mean?"

Ronan looked at her. "I said that I'd choose Elesis wrapped up in unactractive and nasty armor over those flowery-dresses-or-something-wearing girls anytime."

The redhead blushed deeply and couldn't help but be rendered speechless to what the guy sitting in front of her had said. All she did was lower her head in embarrassment and happiness as she muttered under her breath, "Idiot."

"What? Did you say something?" Ronan leaned closer. He open his mouth to speak but it was a futile attempt as Elesis suddenly pressed her lips against his.

* * *

...and POOF! It became Koko Krunch! :D


End file.
